the fallen
by holytemplar87
Summary: this story is about the earth while they defend from the covenant while the chief is away.first fan fic plz rr and give advise i need it


the covenant have been relentlesly attacking for earth for days now.they were just sending transports filled with troops and tanks.they couldnt get past the web of mac cannons with there carriers or there bigger ships.the mac guns were not made to attack the smaller ships it was like shooting a small spider with a pistol.over kill and most of the time a miss even with the multiple A.Is connected the network.they sent thousands of troops all over the planet.they took all of mexico and africa.despite the help they didnt last to long with the covenant able to deystroy all mass tropp transports.this is the story of one city in texas, about a 17 year old kid who loses everthing.this is his story of death and valor.

the begining of there end

i am tall and lanky no mcuscle and i had brown eyes and black hari thats was short and always messy.it was just a regular day to day.i was skipping school today in a back shed at the school.locked tight so i could make an ecsape in case i got caught again.i sat in the dark with a book only light was through a small window on the door.i was getting through a thick book and chewing on some home made deer jerky it was almost done not much more left.school was almost over i could see the kindergartners were coming outside to play while they wait for they parents.the older kids were finishing there classe for the day.i was always the quiet one.i was the one who the bullys picked on.i didnt care much i was a fighter i knew despite my size.i didnt need to be strong to fight back.last time they were messing with one of the retarded kids.i didnt like that i stood up for the kid and got a bloody nose and a black eye i had no regrets,i broke one of there noses and made sure two of them had trouble with there future kids.i was getting readly to leave gathering my back pack and some boot leggs i couldnt sell at school.i made some cahs which was good my mom could use the cash.just a regular day u couldnt even tell that above our heads a army was poised to strike.the troubles of the world seemed insignificant.peace was the only word describing it.peace.but peace never lasts long.i heard a strange noise sounded like something moving fast couldnt tell what it was probally was a fighter passing buy doing rounds.i wish it was i really do.a cold lump fell into the pit of my stomach as i saw the purple things of hell.i watched through the window as the four ghosts pulled into the parking lot along with a specter fully loeded with grunts.panic the kindergartners ran inside along with techers.any one who were to slow were mowed down or hit.i saw a body fly to big to be a student.they got out and enterd the my school all of them eight grunts and the four elites fully loeded.i heard the screaming and panicking the last moments of them all.i didnt want to be here i wanted to help even if i couldnt do anything but provide fodder.i wanted to i didnt care if i died or not.i truly didnt i was worried for the kids,teacher even the bullys the girl i had a crush on i didnt want any of them to die.i had pad locked the door i had the key but i couldnt find it.i wanted to do soemthing i wnated to be there to help any way i can but i couldnt find that dammed key.small and silver it was somewhere.i began to sweat alot as the screams got louder and more frequent.i saw white spots and suddenly my legs seemd to turn to rubber.i saw my self fall in slow motion.

i woke up hours later with a big head ache.i dont know what happend i feinted i wonderd why.my head was bloody i cut it when i fell.wasnt bad just bled alot.and there in the bloody floor was the dammed key.fate wasnt done with me it would seem damm bitch wasnt done.i unlocked the door and slowly made my way into the silent school afraid at what i would find.the doors seemd large very large and my arms felt weak.inside was pure death.the hallways were covered in burnt markings and red blood was everywhere.the smell was awful.like a raw rotten fish that had been left in the sun.i think that would have been a better smell.i wanted to do somethign so i went room by room looking for survivors.i avoided some room.some thing i just knew i couldnt see.i stayed away from the younger classes and the room where my brother and sister were.some thing were best not known or seen.i finaly stopped relizing they were all dead.everyone was dead.i ran through the halls wanting to breath frsh air.i sat down outside the door and puked yellow bile.i wanted to get home and find out if my mom had lived.i knew my dad was dead.he was a cop not the best cop not the most noble but a brave one.i knew he would die for those he didnt know.i had hoped my mom was alive but the chance were next to none i would leave soon go home and walk to the city.we were a small school out side of the city.i just wanted to know why they would slaughter them they were civillians.i knew i wouldnt get no answers form the dead so ill ask the living i wanted revenge for what they did to me my family my friends and the other innocent and not so innocent ones who were killed.with nothing to lose and only revenge to gain i would get it.i wouldnt do much but i intended to send them to hell where they came from.slowly and weakly i get up still feeling weak.i began to walk home taking my time thinking about what to do trying to find some sence of it all.i didnt care if i was seen or not didnt hide when i thought i heard i didnt care to engrossed in my thoughts.it seemed like hour till i got there when it wasnt more than ten minutes.i got through my door of my house and laid on my bead.the days events finaly catching up to me.i checked on my lap top to see how things were going on the city.they gave a list fo bombed sectors.i wished i hadnt looked all i wanted to know was that my mom made it safly out of town.but no luck with that wish the part of town where she worked was leveled they said.i just stared and let the shock come.i weeped.i cried.i sobbed like a little girl who got scratched.

i woke up feeling better than i had.i knew what i was going to do.iw as going to kill them. i knew i wasnt going to cause a impact but i would give them a pin prick in the heart.it woulds be better than rolling over and dying or going to a military base with other refugees and wait for the results of the war.i would kill and kill till there was nothing else to kill or i died.what ever happend first i stopped caring for myself.i had a japanes style sword made in a mexican sweat shop probally.its all i had as a weapon.it was coverd in a wooden sheath coverd in a blue fabric rough like the stuff shoelaces are made of.it wasnt really sharp but it was better than a butter knife.i changed clothes i wanted to get the smell off.i changed into a pair of green baggy pants and a t-shirt with two flaming skullls withe fourty five on a grey back ground.i put on my black tennis shous for comfort.i was going ot walk ten miles to the city i didnt want to risk a car.i sta down to tie my shoes and looked ar my x-box cubed.it was an old model but it was knew enough to play the game.halo.the goverment had tried hard to keep moral up.they released three movies and a game..the movies were crap last one went straight to video.the game i had liked and played many sleeples nightsi liked it.propaganda.didnt help any now as long as the game was partly true i could do fine.get me a gun and pull the trigger until they stop moving maybe even a booger bomb ,which was just what i called a plasma gernade.i felt ready i grabbed the cheap sword and strapped to my back wwoth and old back pack strap and some duck tape.i grabbed my back pack and filled it with stuf i thought i would need duct tape,electrical tape,charcol starter,and a lighter just being prepared and all.i walked out wishing i had a jacket it was a cold april this year and it began to rain lightly.i began my long walk to the city.

chivellry

i crept silently on the grunt he was lying down.he could be a she who nows.with sword in hand i crept as silently as i could on the stupid thing.one swipe to the head was all it took.silently it bled and gurgled.i think it was asleep or maybe it was drunk an early victory party possibly.if they did i wold have to drop by and say hi.it took three hours of creeping silently i the night to get to the city.i had kill a jackel and three grunts that werent looking and were alon.i didnt want to see what my sword could do to an elite shield it had done good so far.it was still raining as i made my way to the crowded city.i wish it was crowded with marines not covenant.i had picked up six boogers and a plasme pistol.i kept all the gernade in my back pack except two for quick use.i had put holsterd the plasme pistol in my poclet.i didnt want to use it.i had to do it the quiet way i want the kind of person who did this quietly but i had to.i wanted to get supply food water so i stopped by the gas station to scavenge what i could.it was dark and quiet and was blood free it was clear i thought and i hoped it was.it was worth the effort i found four candy bars and two bottle of water.not bad considering

that the place looked like it was looted and most likely did.i hear something coming outside it was a human jeep warthogs i think and four ghost following them hard and fast and i didnt think they were friendly.the people in the warthig hopped out and ran inside a bar across the street.one of the wart hogs was differnet than the other one it had no back cannon.didnt really matter the ghost had just blew them up.it rained fire peices of scrap.the elites just sat there intending to kill those inside.i was quiet and need to think of a plan i had the booger bombs but that wouldnt be enough it didnt help and that i had bad aim.they begiin the fire fight i had to think quickly.it was a good thing the looters wernt heavy drinkers i got a six pack and put a rag in the bottles it wouldnt quite do but it was a distraction a good one.i crept up the elits that were just firing into the building begining to liquify the building they just held the triggers.this wouldnt last long.i smiled as i lit the bottles and threw two of them on the ghosts.the elits panicked and jumped out there shield useless against there burning bodies.the frnatically tried to put it outi lit the next one and tried to hit one of the other two i missed i had terrible aim.they jetted forwerd to turn around and open fir on me i didnt look imposing i guess cause they didnt fire they seemd to race to see who would hit me first.i smiled and tried to jump on boerd.i grabbed on the elites as it flew by yanking my arm almost off.it jeered as it began to hit me i pulled out my sword and begin to try and stab it but wasnt having to much luck with that.things were going badly now.the other ghost got into postion and began firong on his ally.guess not very happy at with his co-worker .i let go as the ghost blew apart i landed on my arm and smacked my head.i tasted copper in my mouth.smiling a bloody smil i pulled out my booger bomb and hurled it at the oncoming elite.it fused on the ghost and desperate to keep itself in all its pieces it jumped out rolling to the side.i felt weak as i stood sword drawn i wouldnt die to this ass hole but if i did i would make sure i se him in hell.he seemd to laugh and pulled out a clear plasma sword.it was blue and shiny and i saw my death there.with his back to the bar the elite didnt have time to react when the two marines opend fire.its howled in rage and charged it took two stpes and its shields gave.it was such a pretty coler to see on the roed neon blue.i was tired and my head hurt.the marines seemd to look strangly at me guns never lowerd.there guns.slowly they lowerd them looking at me."you alright son?"the old man with graying hair asked.smileing a big smile "yeah pops just wandering through saw yall big ol marines needed help from the tall dark and ugly." the two marines smiled and laughed a little."come on inside we need to rest a bit you can come if you like or you can go on your way to wherever you were going."i walked to them nodding.

inside the bar there was another marine wounded and unconcious he looked pale.there were also two civilians like me.and old man who seemd much older due to lack of sleep the other was a pretty blonde who was about my age i guessed.they all looked tired and grimy."we were on our way to the evacuation point when we were ambushed we came into the city to pick up these two."i waved at them still smiling from the encounter with the elite i sheathed my sword."nice weapon."the younger marine had red hair and seemd a little pale.they looked like they all needed a bath and a good nights sleep."its been good to me it was this or a rock."he laugh and rubbed his eyes."how long yall been here?" i asked wondering how they had been fairng so far."seems like days weve been here since yesterday we had seventeen men were the last two left."silence seemed to take hold."do yall have a plan to get out of the fallen city?"more silence filled the room"not relly our leiutenant was hit after we landed were just privates and our sergant is hit. we really havent got any real plan to get out of here we only know that we need to get to the police station but we dont know where it is."the other marine spoke up "if you could help us get to the station we could all get out of here alive."i though about this if i stuck with them it would slow me down greatly exspecially with the woulned marine.i nodded"i will but you all need rest its almost dark so ill keep the first watch u two find somethign to keep yourselves warm and sleep on the roof that way if you hear something you can give us an early warning."they bothe noded and agreed.inpulled out my pack pack and took out the food and water and handed one bottle to the marines with some candy bars."thanks we havent eaten in hours."the old one nodded and agredd with the younger.i smiled and "old man u could miss alot of meals your rounder than a basketball."he seemd like he was angry and tried to glare but with the other marine laughing all he could do was try not to laugh himslef.the walked up the stairs of the bar andlaughind and joking.i turnded to sit next to the door when i noticed the girls eyes on me.i handed her the last of the water and the last of the food."here yall look like yall need this more than me."she smiled at me "thanks my father needs something with sugar to eat so thanks"i went to sit at the door as her and her father began to eat at the food and drink the water.

it was a nice cool ight thay had all been asleep for awhile now.it was quiet and that was real good.it wasnt a good thing falling asleep while aiming at the covenant.i was tired to but i didnt want to sleep.i said i would take the first shift but that was hours ago.i just let the marines sleep.i smiled when i checked up on them they had fallen asleep in each other arm wrapped around each other.i wanted to do something i was getting drowsy.i walked behind the bar and looked thorught some old boxes finding an instant coffe thing and a shotgun it was empty but i could hit something with it.i had no water and i was thirsty so i improvised and just out the bag in my mouth and chewd on it.it wasnt the effect i wanted but it woyld keep me awake.i sat by the door and stared out side the window at the full moon.wondering about all that happend.i felt some one wacthing me i felt like i was being wathced.i noticed her blues eyes staring at me in the moon light.she got up and walked towerd me she handed me the water bottle there was hardly any left a mouthful."i noticed thatt u didnt eat or drink anything here have the rest."i blushed sighlty at her blue eyes."thanks i was thirsty."i opended the bottle and would have taken a drink but i heard a soft moen coming form the back of the bar ounter where the marine was.i walked there he had been unconcious the whole time i was there i was told he had been for hours.there was blood at the mouth.he was dying."am i going to make it?"in a shaky voice then he coughed up blood."you will be fine were going to make it to the station then well get you a doctor."i tried to smile but couldnt i tried to keep a poker face i knew he was going to die.the girl backed me up"dont worry sir were almost there we just stopped to rest for the night."she didnt know or she hid it well she smiled at him.he smiled back coughing blood."thank you i you both need to learn to lie better though.thank for the small peace yall gave me."he was getting paler.i lifted his head and gave him the last of the water.he gulped it and smiled a smile that knew he died for a good reson.i sat there with his head in my hands as the life left him.i wanted to cry but i dindt.i took his dog tags and pocketed them.i saw the girl begin to cry."go to sleep he died pain free and a clean death it could have been worse."it was all i could say to her i didnt even know his name.she smiled and nodded"we weep for the dead when we can and fight to anvenge them until then."she rose and went back to her father and rested her head on his shoulder.she looked at me on last time before she closed her eyes for the night.i watched her for a little while a little shocked at her strenght.i took my place beside the door sitting on the cold floor.i was getting sleepy again.i wasnt able to do nothing the day they came.so i will do something now i would help them to the safty zone and make sure that no one elses dies on my death no one would die.i slept peacfully and dreamleslly finaly able to.

some one woke me i didnt want to ake.it was one of the marines he had a grim look on his face."what happend to the sarge?"it took me awhile to relize what he was talking about."he died in the night i tried to comfort him."the old marine sighed and smiled a sad one."he was always the first one in the first one to help those who needed it he was a good man.i just wish we could bury him."i pulled out my lighter and charcol fluid."we could send him to heaven like ancient romans did on a pyre of flame?"he looked at me and nodded."could you do it i dont think i can."i nodded "i will when we leave."he grabbed my hand and shook it firmly your a good kid i hope you make it through all this."i just nodded but i didnt think i would live i didnt care really."when do we leave then?"he shuffled his feet and flushed"i dont know i dont like making descions always afraid i would make the wrong one."i just sat there."ok ill be in charge and ill lead first in so if we see anything we can run.do you have any spare guns my sword lost its edge awhile ago i have a plasma pistol but i dont trust alien tech."he nodded i have a magnum with a two clips.we could use sarges weapons."he looked at me."no we bury him like a warrior with his armor and weapins."he nodded he seemd to agree."ill go tell john your in charge.that reminds me none of us know each others names yet.mines william or will for short that john and the girlls name is whitly i think i dont know her fathers."they were still sleeping as the other marine went through the building looking for foos and other things we needed."whats yours?"i didnt have an answer i have been hit in the head all day and had to try and remember."it daniel i think its to early for thinking."he laughed at this and went on to help the other john.i gave them my back pack to carry things in.i held the shot gun ready to go.they were still asleep.i woke them they both looked tired but better than the day before.the old man look grouchy at me"i didnt order a wake up call solder."i laughed"old one i am not a soldier i am a kid with a gun and a pinty piece of metal."he looked at me and smiled so did whitly"be nice dad they did save our lives after all."he shrugged and seemd to lose intres.i went to get the lighter and ready for the fire."whitly john old men go to the gas station see if you can find anything food water or anything."the all nodded"i could use a stiff drink so lets go then."john wanted to get a drink at a time like this?i stared wide eyed at him."ok have yourself a drink we dont need your drunk ass tripping all the wya to the station so well leave you there."he smiled he seem to actually listen as if i was in charge.ou of habit he saluted me with a smile"sir yes sir."we all laughed which was good for a good moral boost.they left i trailed behind."i need to get something ill be back."in the bar i had gatherd old news paper and clothes around him i poured the strong drink and chracol lighter on him.i got a lond pience of cloth and lit it on fire.it would burn but we would be gone by the time it burned the whole place.i prayed as i left to join the other at the empty gas station.

we tried not to make any noise but every now and again the old man would complain about something or someone would trip on some debris.i was glad there werent any bodys of the dead.we were lucky six more blocks till we get there.but i wasnt a lucky person.there at a corner was a covenant barricade.three shades and a smaller plasme cannon on a high pedistal.it was well defended and the gaurds were alert and paranoid.jumping at a sound of a building giving way to the damaged it had taken.we back tracked a block away"were screwed we cant pass that."panic was evident in john face."they looked aware and ready we wont make it daniel." will was worried he wasnt scared i think of dying he just didnt want any one around him to die eaither.i smiled wide and happy looking at them all as i spoke."we will we have to the marines on the other side are alive if they werent the covenant wouldnt have put so much fire power there."they seemed to brighten at this even the senile old man."ok so we know there are marines alive at the station but how do we get past?"whitly asked brightly full of hope.i couldnt help but smile i knew they wouldnt like my idea but it would get them through."quiete simple i will get a car i saw a armored car used by banks awhile back i will get it and i will ram there position killing some hopefully the elites and a shade or two i will then run and try to ecscape yall go on with out me ok?"they suddenly looked grim and worried all wanted to find a better way but none could think of one.i still smiled while they wore grim exspesions."i guess thats a no maybe a hell no but we have to do something."they all nodded and i smiled wider."ok then yall stay here take shelter enar the barracade and i will go get the car.when yall hear me ram them they will aim for me enough time for you two to kill them i will be fine with my sword.here take it incase we dont work out so well."i handed whitly the two clips and the magnum.before they could object i trotted off towerd the car.

it began to rain as i made my way to the amored car.i liked the rain it seemed to wash away sins and worries.i hot wired the car it was an old model but thick plates.good for the suicide run i was going to do.i climbed in the car and wish i knew what the hell i was doing.i turned on the radio looking for the auto station of heavy rock.loud and barly understandable.i liked it.i turned the radio off and got ready for the drive.it would take about ten minutes as longs as i didnt screw up.i saw it going slow real slow as i approched the barricade.i tunred the radio on muted and maxed out volume.the sun was high in the sky it was noon and cloudy.i got ready.i turned on the radio as i approched so loud that the covenant were stunned for a second.i manage to squish a elite and a jackel and a couple of grunts i managed to collide with the qicker plasma cannon and a shade.all the while i was lughing like a maniac with a wide smile on my face.the car had tipped over on its side crushing another two grunts.i climbed out looking at the elites and jackel i had run the grunts off.i pulled my sword out and attempted a sword style i had seen on t.v. but it didnt matter i just swung and stabbed my blade at the jackel.there were two more jackes and four more elites.i pulled gernade and threw it at the jackel but it just bounced away and landed to blow up harmlesly away.i opulled another but was hit in the back of the head by another elite he was clad in silver armor and had a blue sword made of light.i was exspecting to die soon as i lay there my head hurting after being hit again.i spit at the white eliet and he rored in frustratio.i was surrouneded and about to die. i closed my eyes.she had lived they had all lived his life for there.it was a fair trade.the white elite lifted his sword and was about to take away my life. bam bam bam three shots and three were down.three elites.the jackel lost its nerve and ran just to be cut down by marine fire.the last elite didnt see the gernade i dropped as i ran away.hye blew up to small chunks.i was hungry andd i began to wondered what elited tasted like.i sat there sweating heavly ad amrines came to see if i was ok.i began to see white and the last thing i remember was blue eyes staring with worry at me.the world melted away.


End file.
